Blanco Puro
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Mucho antes de ser uno de los peores criminales, era una persona inocente que solo quería estar con sus dos padres, y que después de un trágico suceso, buscará vengarlos. Esta es la historia del pasado de Makishima y lo que le orilló a buscar la verdad detrás de Sybi. 10069, Kougamix Makishima
1. Chapter 1: La familia

**Notas del fanfic:**

KHR y Psycho Pass no me pertenecen. Pero como me encantaria!

Este fic será de 6 caps, 3 que hablen de la relacion 10069 y 3 ya en el presente Psycho pass con kougami y Makishima.

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola a todos.

Si nuevo fic aunque deba otros, sigh! nunca aprendera.

Pero es que Psycho pass es tan genial y... LES DIJE QUE EL 10069 ERA CANON, VEN! TIENEN UN HIJO! jajajajaja!

...

lo siento me da el simple Lol.

Les dejo este nuevo fic.

PD. Gracias esposa mosha corazao por la correcion de errores, estupidos acentos

* * *

**BLANCO PURO**

**Capítulo 1: La familia**

Alejados de todo el bullicio de la ciudad, una familia de dos hombres con un hijo vivía en un bosque cercano a las montañas.

El padre y la "madre" siempre están muy ocupados, pero aun así tienen tiempo para su pequeño hijo.

¿Cómo es que dos hombres habían logrado tener un hijo sí las leyes aún estaban en contra de esa clase de matrimonios? Eso es porque ambos tuvieron que romper otra ley más primordial: la de la naturaleza. Ambos eran unos genios en su ramo.

La "madre" era uno de los mayores reconocidos en el lado de la criminalística, en el lado de criminalística, era tanto su conocimiento que creó maquinaria inteligente para su departamento en Japón. Incluso ellos dos eran parte de un proyecto futuro para su ciudad, algo con lo que se conseguiría la paz eterna. Aunque ese proyecto aun tenía muchas nubes de incertidumbre y agujeros incomprensibles. Su nombre: Rokudo Mukuro.

El padre era un experto en anatomía, fisiología y genética. Sin embargo era un hombre gracioso y amoroso, adoraba con loca obsesión a su "esposa" hasta el punto de ser un pegoste cursi; aunque de vez en cuando tenía sus momentos de seriedad y bravura. Era un hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve, aunque rebeldes por el hecho de que se quedaba dormido en cualquier lugar, sus ojos eran dos preciosas amatistas. Su nombre: Byakuran Gesso.

Ambos se unieron y aceptaron participar en el proyecto de un biomédico sin licencia, un criminal buscado por experimentar ilegalmente con humanos. Pero le conocieron ya que un viejo amigo de Mukuro había acudido recientemente con ese científico llamado Verde. Unas muestras de ADN de ambos fueron necesarias para el experimento.

Fue un éxito.

Veían a su bebé en una pequeña cámara de líquido amniótico; justamente al lado de otro bebé un poco más crecido, quizás el que encargó su amigo "Hibari".

Nueves meses después del experimento, Verde les entregaba a su niño, un pequeño de cabello tan blanco como su padre pero lacio como su madre. Lo tomaron entre sus brazos, cobijándole con esa mantita verde y el niño miró por un instante a sus verdaderos padres, sus ojos eran dorados como el sol que ahora iluminaria sus vidas.

Byakuran besó la frente de su pequeño y le besó la mejilla a su esposo, realmente podían llamarle con orgullo su hijo.

-y bien…- respondió el regocijado esposo.

-¿Qué?

-¿cómo se llamará nuestro pequeño bombón azucarado?

-oya, pues no lo había pensado. Estaba más preocupado por su salud.

-aaaaw, que monito mi esposo.- pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.- yo pensaba que si salía niño se llamaría "Byakuran II" y si fuera niña la bautizaríamos con "Mukurina"

El bebé se soltó llorando, definitivamente no le gusto lo que decía su papá, se removía soltando enormes lagrimas y levantando sus manitas hacia su mamá. Mukuro tomó al bebe en sus manos y aprovechó para golpear a su esposo.

-¿ves? Por tus idioteces has traumado a tu hijo, y solo lleva un día aquí. Además sabes que no podemos darle nuestros apellidos, si saben que hicimos algo ilegal, podrían hacerle daño.

-cierto. Pero aclaró, es NUESTRO hijo, admítelo Mukuro-kun.

-¡hmph!- se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.- ahora que lo pienso.- miraba esas orbes doradas.- sus ojos son muy diferentes a los nuestros.

-no todo podía sacar de nosotros Mukuro-kun. Quizás sea un efecto secundario del experimento.

-a lo mejor; conozco completamente tu árbol genealógico y que yo recuerde nadie de tu familia es de ojos dorados.

-así como yo conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mnm.

-¿podrías un solo momento abandonar cualquier pensamiento lujurioso?

-no mientras te tenga en frente de mí. Grr.

-sigh.- dio un suspiro, bueno, ya para que renegaba, aun siendo de esa forma, él se había casado con él.- bueno, regresemos al tema.- ¿Cómo se llamará?

-sigo pensando.

Los dos se acostaron en el sillón con el bebé en medio de ellos, le veían para darse ideas de que nombre elegir. Tomaron una libreta y empezaron a escribir características de su hijo, quizás así les llegaría una idea.

-nuestro hijo es blanco, como la nieve, creo que será un niño muy inocente.- Byakuran miraba a su pequeño retoño con extrema dulzura.- o quizás un frío y calculador asesino~- su esposo le miró recriminatoriamente.- ¡nunca se sabe!

-veo en él una inteligencia superior a cualquier niño que haya visto, estoy seguro que será un genio. Si lo cuidamos y le educamos adecuadamente; quizás sea un gran líder como sus padres. Aunque algo me da mala espina…

-¿qué?

-kufufu, tiene tu sonrisa estúpida.

-¿¡cómo puedes decir eso de tu propio hijo!? ¡Que cruel!- el niño se volteó para ver como su papá soltaba unas graciosas lagrimas, empezó a carcajearse llamando así la atención completa de su padre.- oh, tiene mi sonrisa~

-kufufu.- se burlaba de su esposo, definitivamente era su sonrisa estúpida, pero pensaba que eso no era un defecto, si el día que se le declaró no hubiera reído de esa forma quizás ahorita no estaría con él.

-es tan brillante. Como un sol a medio día.

-es nuestro máximo orgullo.- acarició los blancos cabellos.

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos sincronizadamente. Les había pasado por la cabeza la misma idea. Miraron a su bebé, Mukuro se levantó cargando en sus brazos a su pequeño, Byakuran se apoyaba del hombro de su esposo para observar a su nene.

-te llamaras Makishima Shougo.- dijo orgullosamente.

-aunque no podamos darte nuestros apellidos, no lo olvides, eres nuestro hijo. Nuestro tesoro.

El niño se rió una última vez antes de bostezar y acomodarse mejor en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

Cuando quedó profundamente dormido lo llevaron a una habitación al lado de la suya. Un bonito cuarto con paredes decoradas con murales expresando ambientes naturales, osos comiendo peces en un río mientras conejos y zorros brincaban en los verdes prados; otra imagen era del profundo océano lleno de múltiples y coloridos peces, entre ellos había varias medusas de todo tipo de especies; otra era una jungla donde un león corría al lado de un puma, ambos compitiendo por ver quién alcanzaba a un antílope; la ultima tenía dibujados exactamente 7 perros caricaturizados de diferentes razas. Tenía una larga y amplia ventana con cortinas blancas que se mecían con la gracia del viento, había cientos de juguetes, no contando los que estaban guardados en un baúl, también había un librero que ya contenía títulos infantiles, entre ellos se distinguía claramente los "Viajes de Gulliver". Había también un buró, una mesita infantil con una sillita, el closet y por supuesto, la cuna; la camita del bebé era blanca, podría convertirse en una cama individual cuando su hijo creciera, tenía un dosel del mismo color y que le protegería de los mosquitos, tenía barrotes pero estaban protegidos por una colcha suave y esponjosa, existía la opción de quitárselos; dentro le esperaba un peluche de sabueso y arriba yacía un colgante adornado con estrellas que se organizaban en una estructura de caracol.

Acostaron al bebé en su cuna y dieron unas vueltas a la llave del colgante, este empezó a girar mientras emitía una dulce tonada, definitivamente tendría unos lindos sueños.

Los padres se fueron; pero antes de salir, Byakuran conectó una pequeña luz de noche con la forma de una piña con carita feliz, si su esposa miraba ese secreto regalo seguramente le daría una cachetada, pero aun así la amaría con locura.

Cuando salió Mukuro ya le esperaba dentro de la cama.

-no eres tan mal padre, pero es solo el inicio. Ven, mientras Makishima duerme hagámosle un hermanito.

-Mukuro-kun tú sabes que nosotros no pode…. ¡Oh!- abrió los ojos al descubrir las oscuras intenciones de su esposo. Como su marido nunca era amoroso siempre era demasiado lento cuando Mukuro empezaba.

-idiota.

-¡que malo!

Aun así se acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar a su pareja mientras acariciaba esos lugares que le encantaban.

Maskishima crecía cada vez más, en esa extraña pero cálida familia.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**NOTAS CURIOSAS**

Makishima significa "maxima" y Shougo significa "medio dia". O eso decia el traductor de google. Se entiende por el hecho de que el sol de medio día es dorado en sí, pero en el cielo se ve blanco. Creo que si se entiende lo que quiero decir, ¿o no?

Los 7 perros en la pintura simbolizan a los empleados de Psycho Pass. Principalmente a Kougami representado en sabueso.

Y hay más pero son muchas!

Hasta el proximo cap~


	2. Chapter 2: Los padres

Hello a todos!

quien no chillo por el final de Psycho Pass? bueno gracias a eso ya tengo la trama futura pero aun asi chillare! TuT

espero les guste este cap, les tendre una sugerencia en las notas finales.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Los padres**

En un laboratorio subterráneo, un grupo idéntico de mujeres de cabello rosa y antifaz negro estaban junto a una anciana delgada sentada sobre una silla de ruedas, de igual cabello rosado pero menos saturado y mucho más largo; las mujeres le atendían en todo momento, porque la mujer de tercera edad parecía estar en un estado vegetativo. Una de ellas llamó al doctor que la atendía: un joven de cabello corto rojo y gruesos anteojos.

-¿¡aun no acaba!? Ya no queda mucho tiempo, nuestra ama morirá sin ver su gran sueño cumplido.

-¡apúrese!- grito jaloneando al hombre en bata que solo atinaba a acomodarse los lentes.- a este paso jamás conseguiremos la paz eterna que ella deseaba.

-tranquilas.- dijo fríamente.- recuerden que yo me estoy encargando personalmente de que Sybil Cervello consiga la vida eterna.- sonrió.- pero sobre su sistema… necesitamos ayuda. Ya que tienen tanto poder como proclaman, ¿Por qué no buscan demás "ayudantes"?

-tenemos a otros expertos en nuestra base, criminalistas, científicos, médicos, ingenieros, informáticos… estamos por finalizar la Torre Nona y dar a conocer la gran nueva a todo Tokyo.

-pero aun no estamos seguras sobre su método para que nuestra creadora logre dominar en las sombras su gran creación.

-Irie Shoichi… ¿está completamente esforzándose por este trabajo?

-mujeres.- agarrándose el estomago.- sus dudas me lastiman; deberían confiar más en las investigaciones que dejo Cervello y de mis capacidades. Lo único que aun me falla es alguna fórmula que pueda mantener "vivas" nuestras ideas. Recuerden que a mí me interesa tanto esto como a Sybil, quiero ser uno de sus primeros miembros. – Levantó su dedo índice, parecía tener una idea.- hace tiempo conocí a un genio, un Da Vinci de esta época, ahora es un científico prófugo, pero he oído en varios lugares por el mercado negro y el mundo de la mafia que esta en este país y ha logrado cosas que nadie más ha podido; quizás él elixir que estamos buscando.

-mafia… me hace recordar en los conejillos que capturamos para nuestro experimento… aunque las computadoras no podrán hacer el trabajo de Cervello por mucho tiempo.

-entonces le buscaremos.- varias mujeres se pusieron en fila esperando sus órdenes.

-vaya que si sus emociones pueden ser muy múltiples… buscar al científico conocido como Verde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado 4 años y algunos meses en nuestra protagónica familia; el pequeño Makishima había crecido excepcionalmente, físicamente era muy similar a su madre, pero el cabello y algunas de las actitudes (sin olvidar su sonrisa traviesa) eran completamente de su padre.

Un día normal por la madrugada; Byakuran jugueteba con su pequeño hijo de 3 años, ambos reían y carcajeaban ante el juego, pero un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del padre al ver la inocente cara de su niño.

-quédate aquí Makishima, papá debe hablar con mamá de algo que te ayudará~

El niño de ojos dorados sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la televisión y prendió el DVD mirando con mucha atención la película de Saw.

Byakuran entró a la sala, mirando a su querido esposo arreglar la decoración floral de la mesita central. Le abrazo y empezó a chillar como si fuera un infante.

-Mukuro-kun~- se le aventó para abrazarle posesivamente.- ¡tengo un enorme favor que pedirte!

-si es la pose que sugeriste la noche anterior la respuesta sigue siendo no.- golpeó a su esposo con un movimiento rápido de brazo.

-¡no era eso! además no me rendiré en pedírtelo... ¡ejem! pero a lo que venía era a solicitarte que le enseñaras defensa personal a nuestro pequeño malvavisquito relleno de piña, tu sabes, ¡muéstrale esos movimientos mortales que hacen de ti una fruta peligrosa!

-oya, oya,¿ y a que viene esa petición?- jaló a su esposo de la oreja.- ¡además yo no soy una fruta!

-pero te gusta que te muerdan y devoren completito.- dijo lujuriosamente hasta que vio la cara de su esposo, entonces tragó saliva.- ¡nuestro hijo heredó tu rostro y sonrisa uke! podría estar en peligro de...

-¿pervertidos ninfómanos como tú, kufufu?

-¡SÍ! ¡Digo no! Digo... onegai, ¡por el bien de nuestra piñita colada!

-... mnm está bien, sólo porque quiero que le parta la cara al que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima.

-¡así se dice! por eso eres mi amada y violable esposa piña.

-pero mientras, debo irme a ver con un amigo.

-¿quién?- agarrándole las sentaderas.- tú eres mío, ¿entendido?

-imbécil.- dándole un pellizco tan fuerte que inmediatamente su esposo le soltó.- te lo dije ayer, me veré con Hibari.

-ah cierto, ¡salúdamelo!

Mukuro y Makishima caminaron juntos dentro del bosque para ir fuera de la ciudad, su madre tomaba su manita para que no se perdiera; aunque el pequeño estaba frustrado de no terminar de ver su película favorita, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer al gran amigo de su mamá, incluso le había prometido Rokudo que quizás tendría un amiguito con quien jugar.

Tomaron un autobús, Makishima se quedó dormido por el viaje sobre las piernas de su madre, mientras Mukuro no despegaba la vista de la ventana. Pronto llegaría a una ciudad pequeña conocida cono Namimori.

Era ya tarde cuando llegaron a un parque frente a una escuela, no había niños curiosamente y sólo un hombre de traje negro y camisa morada sentado en una banca blanca; inmediatamente le reconoció.

-Hibari Kyoya…

-Mukuro Rokudo…- volteó el mencionado.

El hombre de cabello negro se levantó inmediatamente y fue corriendo a una velocidad impresionante a donde estaba la familia; esa persona cargaba dos tonfas, una en cada lado. Pero inmediatamente Mukuro tomó una escoba que estaba cerca y lo sujetó con fuerza para defenderse del hombre que le atacaba. Makishima ahora comprendía cuando su padre le decía que mamá era muy fuerte.

-desgraciado, te estuve esperando ¡TRES HORAS!, ¡¿qué tienes que decir para defenderte!?

-kufufu, ¿Qué se tardó el camión?

-¡maldito cínico! – retiró las armas y se fue de mala gana a su asiento.

-Makishima, no te preocupes, así es nuestra amistad.

-está bien. Se nota que mamá está feliz de ver a su amigo.- sonrió con tranquilidad, el tal Hibari parecía buena persona, peligrosa, pero buena al final.

Ambos hombres se sentaron juntos en esa banca mientras el niño de blancos cabellos disfrutaba aprovechando el tener todos los juegos para él solo. Ambos empezaron a hablar.

-ese es tu hijo. Tiene tu maldita cara

-sí, kufufu, bellísimo. Si no fuera por ti, no lo tendría. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está el…?

-fue por una paleta.

-¿él sólo?

-claro, además sabe defenderse bastante bien. Le he enseñado muy bien.

-viniendo de ti no me sorprende. Y por cierto jamás me dijiste quien era el padre, seguramente Cavallone. Lo último que supe de ti es que te había propuesto matrimonio y que Dino era el que te había sorprendido con la noticia de que ambos podrían tener un hijo…

-… - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, como si ese comentario le lastimará.- ese estúpido de Dino… snif.

-espera, ¡estás llorando!

-no… ¡estoy orinando por los ojos!, ¡estúpido!- empezó a llorar más.

-oya, Hibari, explícame, ¡no me gusta verte así!

-ese idiota, estaba tan feliz de que al fin se declarase, ya había hecho el trato con Verde de que ambos, unos días después de nuestra boda, le veríamos. Pero le esperé todo ese tiempo y él jamás llegó.- llevó sus manos para ocultar su rostro.

-pero él, te amaba demasiado, tanto como con el idiota con que me casé.

-lo sé.- se recuperó momentáneamente.- busqué sus cosas en su departamento pero no había nada, sentí tan mal presentimiento de su desaparición que avise a mis compañeros en la comisaría. Pero cuando le encontramos.- una aterradora expresión invadió el rostro de Hibari.- estaba completamente irreconocible, sólo le reconocí por la chaqueta rota que estaba al lado: era solamente una mancha roja incrustada en el basurero de un callejón, cercano al lugar donde íbamos a casarnos.- empezó a temblar.- algo muy cruel…

-…- Mukuro se quedó en silencio, porque, cómo podía quedar así un cuerpo entero.- y si… quizás… ¿fue una pelea entre mafiosos? Después de todo, Dino era el líder de la mafia Cavallone.

-yo también pensé en eso. Pero su familia no sabía nada, y me confirmaron que no tenían disputas con nadie más. Sólo una pista tuve, un testigo afirmó ver a una mujer de capucha apuntándole a un hombre con una pistola que hablaba sobre un nivel de que era muy criminal o algo así. Pero hasta ahora, no he visto tecnología parecida, quizás había otra persona junto a esa mujer. Total no encontré nada que me ayudara a vengar a Dino.

-lo siento Hibari.

-está bien, eso ya pasó. Kou me hace compañía cuando realmente lo necesito, es igual a Yamamoto.-miró la cara incrédula de Mukuro.- sí, el segundo padre de Kou es Yamamoto Takeshi.

-no puedo creerlo.

-cuando veas a Kou lo creerás. No pude ser capaz de tomar la muestra de ADN, pero él era mi testigo de bodas y uno de mis mejores amigos, yo no quería estar sólo; a Yamamoto le tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirle que cooperara en mi deseo. Pero sólo fue eso, él está con su pareja y…

-tú crías solo al niño.

-es difícil pero no importa, prefiero ser padre soltero a estar con alguien que no me interesa; además a veces mi tío Xanxus y Yamamoto le cuidan cuando tengo turno doble, Kou tratá a Takeshi como un tío… y a Xanxus como un abuelo.- sonrió al recordar aquella vez que Xanxus correteaba a su hijo por toda la casa por decirle abuelo amargado.-. A Kou siempre le digo que su madre está en el cielo.

-kufufu, obviamente, no creo que quisieras que el niño te llamará mamá.

-hm, no soy tan desfachatado como el idiota blanco y tú.- sonrió burlonamente.

-oya, oya~- se hacía el ofendido, pero le alegraba que Hibari ya no llorará, aunque eso costara una pequeña humillación.- me pregunto cómo la pasará tu hijo con un amargado como tú.

-¡ja, mejor de lo que podría estar con una piña trasvesti!

Ambos se rieron y empezaron a hablar de más cosas.

Mientras tanto, Makishima miraba todo desde arriba de una resbaladilla, eso de ver todo el parque como si fuera un gigante como los de su libro le agradaba. Pero entonces sintió una patada en su espalda que lo obligó a mancharse sus pantalones con tierra. Se trataba de un niño de mirada cruel; mientras Shougo se sacudía, otros dos se burlaban de él.

-¡estúpido!

-ese es nuestro lugar.

-fuera de aquí.

-hmm.- termino de limpiarse el blanco niño.

-¿no vas a hablar?

-¿te comió la legua el ratón?

-… -Makishima les ignoró subiendo nuevamente a la resbaladilla aunque el niño más grande le jaló.

-¿Qué no entendiste?

-los oí.- dijo con tranquilidad.- pero no me interesa hablar con débiles de mente como ustedes.

Los tres niños le acorralaron en la escalera, Shougo suspiró pesadamente y se puso en pose defensiva (como la que su madre hacía cuando papá se iba a aventarle encima). Pero antes de que alguno pudiera ponerle la mano encima, una piedra golpeó duramente a la cabeza del infante más maloso, luego otras dos a los demás, continuamente de más pero ninguna tocaban a Makishima.

-¡largo de aquí, basuras!-se trataba de otro niño de cabello negro alborotado en picos y mirada filosa de pupilas grisáceas; vestía una camiseta blanca con el cuello abierto con desajustada corbata negra, unos pantalones y zapatos negros. A pesar de vestir formal se le notaban algunas manchas de tierra y varias roturas.

-¡ay, él no!- gritó aterrorizado uno de los tres niños.

-¡FUERA!- grito sacando el objeto con el que había lanzado las piedras: un bat de beisbol.

Los tres se fueron se fueron corriendo mientras chillaban; Makishima se quedó ahí con los ojos abiertos.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el niño intruso.

-ehm, sí, pero no necesita...- iba a sacar su libro de bolsillo para irse a un lado más tranquilo pero le detuvo el otro.

-¡genial!- sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

-… - parpadeó unas veces sin entender esas reacciones.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- soltó francamente.- ni siquiera te conozco.

-lo hice porque quise.- dijo inmediatamente.- ¡porque algún día quiero ser un fuerte y valiente policía que pelea por la justicia como papá!

El infante blanco tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada; no conocía a muchas personas, pero sabía que muy pocos decían con toda confianza lo que realmente querían. Le agradaba mucho cada vez que veía como su padre gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que deseaba de su esposo. Que un niño tuviera esa confianza le agradaba bastante.

No pudo evitar más la risa y carcajeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el pequeño de cabello negro hiciera puchero y le golpeará el hombro.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba enojado.

Se rieron y se subieron juntos al columpio hablando sobre las cosas que le gustaban y las que no.

-sabes, eres muy agradable, aunque al inicio pensé que eras igual a ellos.- dijo Makishima sin mirarle a la cara, se sentía apenado por lo que decía.

-a mi también, usualmente mi abuelo dice que eso de ser héroe es una tontería por ayudar a puras basuras; pero papá me dice que él anda menopáusico y que no debería preocuparme por lo que habla. Aun así mi abue es genial, me presta sus pistolas de colección.

-suena grandioso.

-lo es. Las armas son grandiosas, tanto como el beisbol. Por cierto, ¿a ti que te gusta?

-leer. Es como ir a diferentes mundos, conocer a tanta gente; es como si te dieran un par de alas y pudieras ir a donde desearás.- miro al cielo y sonrío.- mis padres no me dejan salir mucho, y no tengo ni un solo amigo, así que cuando tengo un libro en mis manos es como si fuera el pasaporte a otro planeta.

-estás mal.- dijo Kougami sorprendiendo a Makishima.- porque, ¿ya somos amigos no?

-… -el niño blanco abrió sus ojos completamente y sonrió ampliamente, era una sonrisa sincera.- amigo, se oía muy bien y se sentía genial pronunciarlo.- somos amigos.

-exacto, sabes, no sé porqué, pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-yo también siento lo mismo.- el rubor en sus mejillas fue tan hermoso, como el de dos rosas rojas dentro de un ramo de rosas blancas.- espero, siempre nos llevemos tan bien como ahora.

-¿promesa?- Kou levantó su dedo meñique.- cuando más necesites mi ayuda, te salvaré.

-¡promesa! Igual, algún día debo devolverte este favor.

El pacto fue sellado con una promesa de dedos meñiques.

Siguieron jugando en los columpios hasta que sus padres les llamaron, Hibari tomó la mano de Kou mientras se dirigían en dirección norte. Mukuro y su hijo se despidieron con la mano de esa familia, pero el pequeño se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, ¡no sabían sus nombres! Eso le deprimió un poco pero luego pensó inmediatamente que su padre sabría cómo se llamaba y quizás hasta donde vivía.

Con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza, no pudo evitar la alegría incluso dentro del transporte. Esa noche tuvo un muy placentero sueño.

Al día siguiente siguió pensando en ese niño, miró a su padre en el sofá, ahora que tenía esos sentimientos necesitaba saber cómo expresarlos. Se sentó en las piernas de su padre y le jaló la manga de su camisa.

-papá.- preguntó el pequeño.- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mamá? ¿Cómo fue que la convenciste a salir contigo?

-fu, fu, fu, hijo mío, no esperaba esas dudas tan pronto; ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¡eh no!- sus mejilla se tornaron de un tierno rosa.- solo quería saber.

-mnm, bueno. Tu madre y yo íbamos en el mismo instituto de secundaria, cuando la conocí inmediatamente me enamoré de ella; estaba leyendo _Les Miserables_cerca de una fuente, sus ojos atentos y su sonrisa al disfrutar de la lectura me cautivaron. En ese momento que la vi estaba en el laboratorio, por verla mucho tiempo terminé explotando el aula fufufu. Salí del salón y le dije AMABLEMENTE si quería ser mi novia, pero ella me agarró del brazo y me tiró al agua para después huir.

-¿por qué hizo eso mi mamá?

-es que andaba en sus días jajajaja.- se burló.- ¡mira que ponerse furiosa sólo porque le hice mi propuesta mientras restregaba mi cara contra la suya y le acariciaba las piernas! ¿¡Verdad que está mal!?

-ajá… -sudó una gotita, vaya que sí tuvo suerte de nacer.

-y sobre cómo logré convencerla para salir conmigo, oh lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- llevó su mano hasta el mentón.- le envié una carta que decía que había secuestrado a sus padres, y si quería volver a verlos, debía salir conmigo.

-…

-… ¡te la creíste!- se burló su padre.

-c-claro que no.- sonrío torpemente. Bueno, en realidad si lo creyó.

-la verdad es que seguí buscándole en la escuela, le envíe flores pero resultó alérgico, le envié dulces y un ejército de hormigas le atacó mientras comía. Sentía que mi suerte con él era nula. Pero un día me atreví a verlo de frente otra vez, recuerdo que la amarré a la banca, le dije lo que realmente sentía por ella, que nunca había conocido a una persona que realmente me importará tanto y que le amaba aun siendo tan cruel conmigo.

-papá…

-ella sólo suspiró y me dijo que estaba loco, pero que aun así, no perdía nada por salir conmigo; además ya quería tener movilidad en sus piernas. Y esa es mi historia.

-gracias por decírmelo.

-recuerda, el romance es cómo la guerra hijo mío, se pueden pelear, gritar, casi matar pero cuando realmente hay amor, harás lo que sea por esa persona.

Makishima afirmó con la cabeza, se sentía feliz de saber que su padre amaba con tanta devoción a su madre; pero ella ¿Cómo realmente se sentía al respecto?

En la tarde, cuando su padre se había ido al trabajo, su madre llegó con la bandeja llena de galletas y el juego de té; era hora de la merienda así que ambos tomaron sus tazas y galletas, el niño sumergía su galleta de avena en el té y después la mordía, miró a su madre tomar su siempre preferido chocolate caliente y llamándole la atención le ofreció una de sus galletas húmedas, la madre agachó su cabeza y él niño le dio con mucho cariño la galletita en la boca. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un buen momento para resolver sus dudas.

-mamá.- pregunto el pequeño.- ¿Cómo se propuso mi papá?

-oya, oya, ¿porque la pregunta? ¿Hay alguien que te interesa kufufu?

-¡NO!-se puso colorado como una cereza.- sólo quería saber.

-mnm, bueno, deja recuerdo. Oya, estábamos en el bosque, porque el idiota de tu padre no llenó de agua el automóvil y quedamos estancados, sí, era de noche y el desgraciado quería meterme su pe…

-¿ah?

-pensamiento forzado de que debíamos irnos caminando hasta la casa. Obviamente le golpeé por ello.

-ah, ok. Continua mamá.- sonrió sin entender porqué su madre sudaba tanto.

-caminamos por la carretera hasta llegar al bosque, él estaba siempre encimado, ya era muy de noche, llegamos a un lago a tener un poco de agua para el automóvil; entonces él me jaló a su pecho e hizo que el agua se cayera y nos mojará; estaba enojado con él, primero el quedar estancados, luego la larga caminata, que el tacón de mi bota se desprendiera y luego que me mojará era suficiente. Pero entonces él me besó, y me apresó contra él; me sonrió y abrazó con fuerza, yo le decía que sí se había vuelto loco y solamente me contestó: "¡quiero que seas mi esposa!" me separé de él y empecé insultarle más, pero él sólo reía más con ese estúpido gesto mientras repetía que quería casarse conmigo. Traté de escapar pero cada vez que repetía lo mismo sentía que me debilitaba y me sentía con tanto calor, aun siendo de noche y de invierno, por dios incluso empezó a nevar y aún así sentía calor.- su rostro se enrojecía cada vez más.- me hizo llorar cuando dijo que aunque todo su plan había acabado mal, él deseaba declararse este día. Como verás, termine diciéndole que sí.- cerró los ojos momentáneamente, no era capaz de admitir lo mucho que le hacía feliz que al fin Byakuran diera el paso, y mucho menos se atrevió a decirle que esa noche se hicieron uno, era muy pequeño para saber eso. Tampoco le contaría lo feliz y dichoso que fue el día de su boda, esa era otra historia.

-wow. Entonces mamá, ¿tú amas a mi papá aun después de todo? ¿Aunque te haga enojar?

-hijo.- sonrió.- mírame a los ojos, ¿te parece que odio a tu padre?

-oh…- miró las dos orbes, tan distintas de color, tan llenas de decisión y tan sinceras, definitivamente no mentía en su relato y por el brillo que reflejaban sabía la respuesta.

-solamente, soy demasiado orgulloso para decirlo, ese es el castigo de tu padre por hacerme rabiar todos los días kufufu.

-¡entiendo! – besó en la mejilla a su madre.- gracias, me has aclarado muchas cosas, voy a jugar en mi cuarto.

Makishima se fue directamente a su habitación, acarició la cabeza del pintado sabueso y le sonrió; por el momento no le preguntaría a su mamá sobre la dirección del niño que conoció. Estaba orgulloso de saber que sus padres se amaban, y estaba seguro de que algún día, él también sería tan intenso en sus sentimientos a esa persona especial que conoció en un instante.

Se hizo de noche, Mukuro entró al cuarto de su hijo y vio que él ya estaba sumamente dormido pero aun así abrazaba con cariño su libro favorito; se lo quitó y lo acomodó en el librero, después le acobijó y se despidió con un beso en la frente.

Se quedó en su cuarto pensando en lo de ahora, recordó a Hibari y su tristeza al recordar a ese amor perdido; pensó en Byakuran, ¿Qué haría él si algún día su esposo…?

No tuvo más tiempo para meditar, el mencionado entraba abrazando por sorpresa a su esposo.

-¡te extrañé!

-oya.- se volteó y le besó los labios.- tardaste.

-¡wow! ¡¿Mukuro me recibe cariñosamente!? ¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y DÓNDE TIENES A MI ESPOSO!?- le señaló con su dedo índice.

-kufufu~- le pateó a la cama y le miró con malicia.- ¿dudas de mí?

-¡oh! Sí eres mi rebelde esposa.

-dejarás de ser estúpido.- se empezó a quitar la ropa frente a él, dejando encantado y sorprendido al otro.

-¿a qué se debe este milagro divino? ¿¡A qué dios debo traerle ofrendas por tener a esta sexy esposa tan servicial!?

-hmph, calla.- le jaló de la camisa y le besó de nueva cuenta, ahora uno más pasional, donde degustaron el tacto de sus lenguas. –solamente pensé que eres un idiota muy especial.

-no sé si tomarlo como insulto o halago.- le acarició la desnuda espalda y besó su blanquecino pecho.- solo sé que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Los dos se acariciaron con deleite, provocándose con sus intensas miradas. Fue una misión difícil hacer el amor sin que su hijo despierte. Esta noche jamás la olvidarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la torre Nona, cientos de mujeres se agrupaban, ahora lucían un poco más viejas y eso que no había pasado tanto tiempo.

El científico de cabello rojo les miraba.

-mi compañero Spanner y otros ingenieros han terminado de perfeccionar los robots, los dominators y todos los sensores, la torre Nona esta finalmente completa y los coeficientes del Psycho Pass al fin están definidos. Por el momento, tenemos los suficientes candidatos para empezar este proyecto. Pronto su metodología será promovida en Tokyo y poco a poco impuesta sin que los ciudadanos se den cuenta. Sybil será la profeta que guie una gran nueva era de paz y ustedes, sus clones o debería decir androides, al fin tendrán una entidad, serán conocidas como la jefa del Ministerio Público de Seguridad: Joshu Kasei.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo.

-solamente falta el elixir, para que la vida de nuestros integrantes jamás perezca…

La pieza clave para que las ideas del sistema Sybil fueran permanentes no estaba tan lejos de ser alcanzada. El destino deparaba algo terrible para todos.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Curiosidades:

-Cervello (KHR) nunca se dijo que tipo de organizacion era o sus motivos, ademas en italiano cervello significa cerebro. Crei que era la mejor opcion para volverla a Sybil la villana (aunque eso fue original XD)

-sobre lo anterior, se daran cuenta que la vieja de Psycho Pass por mas que la matan siempre regresa, aunque aun no esta aclarado en este cap (eso sera en el 4 o 5) use lo de que las chicas Cervello son todas iguales y al parecer no les importa morir, extraño no? usando los datos de Amano! XD

-hay una fracesillla que saque de "Hola soy German" LoL

-sobre Kougami, lo del otro padre aun no es tan claro como con Makishima o Akane, ya que es cuetion de las fujoshis ver de donde sacaron el parecido; por ejemplo, algunas decian que Makishima era un 6959, otros que Akane era la mezcla de Tsuna y Uni, que Kou eran un X18; total cada quien con sus teorias. De mi parte elegi a Yamamoto por las sonrisas que alguna vez mostro Kougami, ademas de cierto parecido con el TYL Yamamoto. Personalmente me gusta más el D18 pero Kou no tenia nada que dijera "eso saque de Dino" u3u

**AVISO**

_Y sobre la sugerencia que les dije al inicio, se trata de escribir la historia de como se conocieron Mukuro y Byakuran, la cita, la declaración, la boda... es que pense que seria muy lindo verlo 3, ¿les agradaria ese extra cap?_

Bueno eso es todo! GRACIAS! a mi esposha Sebi-moshisima que siempre revisa mi fic para que no haya orrores ortograficos, mi esposha-beta-sensei!

Hasta el siguiente cap!


End file.
